


Baby Daddy

by puta_bruta



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Bottom T'Challa, Boypussy, Intersex, Lactation, M/M, Mama!T'Challa, Not Cousins, Past Mpreg, Top Erik Killmonger, daddy!Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puta_bruta/pseuds/puta_bruta
Summary: Erik started to walk back towards his room, only for the knocking to begin again. With a growl of frustration, Erik marched back towards the front door. He undid the lock and slammed it open.“What the hell do you want!?” he said, but was met with empty air. And then…“Daddy!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write baby daddy!Erik and secret baby mama!T'Challa xD

T’Challa landed on top of the brick building with a silent thud. Even though his landing was graceful, he couldn’t help but check on his precious cargo slung around his back. T’Challa’s helmet disintegrated. “How are you doing back there, cub?” he asked.

A little brown face peered over his shoulder. “I’m okay, mama.” a small voice responded.

“Good boy. Just hang on a little while longer. We’re almost there.” T’Challa told him. “Close your eyes, okay cub?”

“Okay, mama.” The little boy closed his big brown eyes tightly.

The prince scaled down the building quickly without any fancy flips like he usually would. His little cub was afraid of heights. That was something he would have to overcome within time, but right now he was his precious baby boy.

T’Challa stopped at window. He forced it open and crept inside at the end of a long, dingy hall. He hadn't heard anyone walking around so the coast was clear. He slid the sling towards his chest and wrapped an arm under Imari so he wouldn’t fall when the sling came off.

Imari was placed on his tiny feet gently. In one of his arms, he tightly held a stuffed panther. He looked up at his mother with adoring eyes. He looked so cool in his black panther suit, like a true warrior prince.

“All right?” T’Challa asked the toddler boy.

“Yes, mama.”

T’Challa smiled at the cherubic little face looking up at him. He stroked his son’s chubby cheek, carefully so he wouldn’t cut him with his claws. “You be a good boy.”

“I will.”

“Do you still have the note I gave you?”

Imari dug into his tunic’s pocket and took out a neatly folded piece of parchment. “Yes.”

“Good. Make sure to give it to him.”

“Yes, mama.”

T’Challa knelt down held his arms out. “Come here.” The little boy threw himself into his arms and hugged his neck tightly.

“I love you, mama.” Imari said. His eyes were a little moist, but he promised himself he wouldn’t cry. He didn’t want to make his mama sad or worry.

The prince kissed the boy’s cheek. “And I love you, my cub.” T’Challa withdrew from the hug and held his son’s smalls shoulders. “I promise, mommy will be right back.” He stood up and offered his hand. “Come, let me walk you to the door.”

The little prince took his mother’s big hand in his own small one and walked forward.

* * *

Erik was woken up from his sleep by the sound of someone knocking insistently on his apartment’s door. He was going to ignore it, but then the knocking got louder. With a smack of his lips, Erik kicked the covers off him and slipped out of bed. He didn’t bother putting on a shirt and padded out of his room, into the living room until he was standing in front of the front door. He looked through the peephole but saw no one.

_“Probably just a bunch of smart-asses thinking they’re slick.”_

And with that thought, Erik started to walk back towards his room, only for the knocking to begin again. With a growl of frustration, Erik marched back towards the front door. He undid the lock and slammed it open.

“What the hell do you want!?” he said, but was met with empty air. And then…

“Daddy!”

Erik looked down and was met with an unexpected sight.

Right in front of him was a little kid with dark brown skin, dark hair in curls, and big brown eyes. He wore a fancy gold and purple colored tunic that reached his sandal-clad feet. He had a stuffed panther plushie hugged tightly to his chest.

“Who you callin’ daddy?” Erik asked the little boy.

The little boy smiled widely, showing his baby teeth and pointed at him. “Daddy.” he repeated.

A panic started to settle into his chest but Erik ignored it. He did fuck around a lot, so it could be possible he knocked up someone. But he always made sure to bring a condom and pull out even then! “Uh-uh. I ain’t your daddy.”

“Yes you are. Mama said so.”

“That don’t mean jack, kid.” For all he knew, this person was feeding this kid lies about who his father was. There was no way he had a kid.

The little boy’s tender face looked troubled for a second, then he started digging into his pocket. He retrieved a note and extended it Erik’s way. “Mama told me to give you this.”

Erik snatched up the note and opened it. His eyes scanned over the cursive font. It read:

 _Mr._ _Erik_ _Stevens,_

_I doubt you remember our passionate embrace, but that night we lied together, we conceived Imari, our son. In all two years of his life, I’ve never wanted anything from you, but please, just this one time, look after him. I’m afraid I’m very busy and too far away from home to have anyone look after him. His usual care-taker is out at the moment so that only leaves you._

_Thank you for understanding._

_P.S. He gets grumpy when he’s hungry, so you better feed him soon._

There was no signature so there was no way to guess who the hell was his baby mama. The letter was also too subtle. He had slept with a lot of people at night. There were no other specific details. Though, the penmanship was superb but that wasn’t a lot to go off of. So far, all he knew was that he had sex with someone with nice hand-writing and that they had a kid he didn’t know of until now.

Then there was the boy’s name. It wasn’t English, that much was obvious. He went over a list of foreign-born lovers he had in the past in his head. Two years? Who had he slept with back then? His musings were interrupted.

“I have to go potty.”

“Fuck.” Erik said out loud.

“That’s a bad word!” the little boy scolded.

* * *

Thankfully, the little boy was potty-trained. Erik felt like he had dodged a bullet. He had been seriously considering calling the nice little Mexican grandmother next door to help him out but was surprised when Imari walked up into the restroom, locked the door, and did his business. The little guy even washed his hands though he needed help since he was only about three feet tall.

Once that was out of the way, Erik made his supposed son sit on the couch. The man stood in front of the little boy with his arms crossed a pensive look on his face. “So, Imari, is it?”

“Yes.”

Erik scrubbed a hand over his face. “What the hell am I going to do with a kid?” he mumbled to himself, but Imari heard him anyways.

“Mama says not to say bad words.”

“Well, your ma ain’t here right now.” Erik snapped.

“I know. Mama is busy telling the bad men to go away.”Imari said, all proud.

“Bad men?” The hell? Did he screw a cop or something? Maybe they were undercover… Ugh, he didn’t know how to deal with kids. He never wanted any. He decided to call someone. “Look, I’mma call someone to take care of you, a’ight? I ain’t got time for no damn kids.” And so, he took out his cellphone and dialed a number.

“Hello?” a female voice said.

“Hey, I need your help with a little...” Erik stared at Imari who blinked owlishly at him. “...something.”

* * *

“Are you out of your goddamn mind!?” Linda screeched.

Erik winced. He should have known her reaction would be like this. “I didn’t know who else to call.”

Linda was seething and Erik guessed he could understand. It’s not like they were exclusive or anything, but, Erik knew Linda wanted them to be.

“Why don’t you call his momma?” Linda demanded, hands on her hips.

“I don’t know his momma.”

“Then ask the kid!”

“He doesn’t know her number.” Erik said. Really, what Imari said was, “Number for what?”

Linda passed a hand over her curls. “So, you’re telling me someone just dropped off this kid, telling you he’s yours?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“And that, whoever they are, they’ll be back?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s wrong on so many levels.” Linda said. She stared at the little boy who stared at her back. “Well, at least he’s cute.”

“Thank you.” Imari chirped.

“Oh, look. Y’all are already getting along.” Erik said. He pushed Linda towards Imari. “Tell you what, why don’t you look after him for a bit while I go out?” He needed to get away and have a drink. Badly.

“What the—?!” Linda said, whirling around to face him. “You’re not about to leave me alone with your kid!”

“C’mon, Lin.” Erik said, giving her a puppy-eyed look.

“Uh-uh! You wanted to fuck around? Then you stay with your own goddamn son and leave me out of this!” Linda stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door behind her.

“Damn. Now what?” He noticed that Imari was staring at something rather hard. “What’s the matter with you?”

Imari pointed towards Erik’s chest. The man looked down to see his chain, hanging out of his shirt. His father’s ring was glinting right in the middle of his chest.

“My grandfather has one just like that!” Imari said.

Erik startled at that. “What?”

The little boy’s stomach grumbled loudly. “I’m hungry!” he announced

“Wait, what did you say?”

“I’m hungry!”

“No, not that. About your grandpa…?”

“Daddy, I want food!”

Erik rolled his eyes hard. He remembered what the letter said about Imari and hunger. The last thing he wanted was a hangry kid balling his eyes out. “Fine, fine. But then we gotta talk, okay?”

“Okay, daddy!”

Erik winced. Being called that made him feel so uncomfortable, like he had worms underneath his scarred skin. He was tempted to tell him to not call him that, but then he remembered all those friends in his childhood that didn’t have any fathers around. He didn’t want to be like them. “So, what do you want to eat?”

“I want malva pudding!”

“I don’t have any of that.” Erik said. He had only spent about an hour with the kid and he was already getting tired. Erik went into the kitchen, Imari following after him. He went through his pantry and took out a box of macaroni and cheese. “This is all I have, li’l man.”

Imari stared at the box with a cocked head. “What’s that?”

“It’s pasta.”

“Pass-tuh? I’ve never had it. Is it good?”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t have any rice?”

“No.”

Imari looked at the box with a scrunched face, but then shrugged. “I suppose that’ll have to do until mama gets back.”

Erik found his words amusing. He sounded so grown, even though he was just a toddler. It was kind of cute, actually. Erik raised his brows. “Oh, you suppose, huh?”

“Make it for me please, daddy.” Imari said.

“All right.”

And so, Erik cooked the macaroni for his son. While Imari waited, he looked around the apartment. He looked intrigued by a pair of knives hanging above the TV. Erik finished the food and served it for the boy on a bowl and set it on the table.

“Food’s ready.” he said.

Imari walked climbed up into a chair much too high for him and sat but his face couldn’t reach the table, so Erik had to stack a couple of books so he could reach.

“Dig in.”

Thankfully, Imari ate it happily and without complaint.

Erik watched him silently for a couple of minutes, then decided to speak. “So...tell me about your momma.”

Imari didn’t say anything since he was too busy chewing. When he finished, he explained, “Mama says to not talk when I have food in my mouth. What do you want to know about mama?”

“What’s their name?”

“T’Challa.”

Erik was confused. He didn’t know anyone by the name of T’Challa. Maybe he was drunk when they hooked up or was a one-night stand? “Okay...what do they look like?” He had to wait again for Imari to finish chewing and swallow.

“He’s really tall.” was all Imari said.

“Oh. So he’s a man?” Erik asked. There were only a couple of men he had slept with.

“Yes and he’s the prettiest mama ever.”

“Okay, what else?”

“He has dark skin, like me.”Imari. The boy continued to rattle off until he finished. Imari’s mama was black, with dark skin, brown eyes, and was tall. Erik had suspected at least half of those descriptions, but he was a little surprised the boy’s mother was a man.

“I’m bored!” Imari said once Erik put his dish in the sink.

“Well, what do you want to do?” Erik asked, walking over to where Imari was standing.

“I don’t know.”

Erik thought hard. He didn’t have anything for a kid to do. Unless…

“Wanna watch anime?”

“What’s that?”Imari asked.

Erik grinned. “You’ll see.”

And so, Erik ended up putting on _Naruto_ for the little boy. Okay, he couldn’t deny it.Imari had to be his son if he was so enamored with the anime show.

“Wow!” Imari said once the first episode was finished. “That was so cool! More! More!” he said, bouncing his little legs.

"Okay, okay. Cool it, kid." Erik said and clicked on the next episode.

Half-way through the season, Erik felt something against his arm. He looked down to the side and found that Imari had fallen asleep against him. Erik reached for him, then hesitated a bit. But when Imari grabbed onto his hand tightly, Erik reached over again and stroked his little head.

“Sleep tight, kid.” he said and wrapped an arm around him.

* * *

Erik didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until he suddenly woke up with a start. He heard a thud. Immediately, he sat up straight. Imari mumbled below him, so Erik wrapped his arms around him and carefully lifted him up. He went to his safe and took out his pistol. As he walked towards the noise, he held the boy close to his chest.

The boy snuffled awake. “Daddy…?”

“Shh, it’s okay, li’l man. Go back to sleep.”

Imari mumbled, “’kay,” then went back to slumping against his father.

Erik raised his gun and pointed it forward as he walked carefully and slowly. He heard a click from his bedroom. He kicked it open and scanned the room but no one was there. It didn’t take him long to realize that the balcony’s doors were wide open. The curtains were billowing.

“Daddy? What’s going on?” Imari whispered. He had woken up.

Erik rushed over to the closet and placed him in there. “Hide in here. I’ll be right back.” Before he closed the door, he said, “Don’t make a sound.” Erik went to the balcony with his gun in front of him. He looked to the left and found nothing. But when he looked to the right…

“Who the hell are you?” Erik demanded.

There was a figure of a man leaning against the balcony’s wall. He raised his head and Erik saw a familiar pair of big brown eyes.

“Erik...” the man said. He walked into the balcony's light.

Erik lowered his gun. “Thomas?”

The man wearing black frowned as he leaned against the wall again. Erik noticed how his hand favored his side, pressing into it. Once the other man noticed him looking, he quickly put his hand down and stood straight.

“Who?” the man asked. Then he came to a realization and gave a weak laugh. “Oh, that’s right. You used to know me as ‘Thomas.’”

Thomas had been a “foreign exchange student” majoring in chemistry to become a doctor last time Erik checked, which was about two years ago. He was tall, dark, and handsome and had a fat ass—just like Erik liked his men. Thomas rode him like a horse and Erik beat it up good, so good he left Thomas shaking and whining for more.

“Imari said your name was T’Challa.” Erik said.

“Imari…” T’Challa tried rushing into the room but recoiled into himself and tottered. Erik grabbed him by the shoulders to center him.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m...fine...” T’Challa said through his pants. It was obvious he was not.

“Come inside and let me help you.”

“N-no…” T’Challa said. “I can’t let my son see me like this.”

“Quit being so damn stubborn.” Erik said but T’Challa pushed at his chest. “All right. Have it your way.”

T’Challa squeaked when he found himself held in Erik’s arms as if he was some sort of blushing bride. “What are you doing!?”

Erik rolled his eyes. “You rode my dick and this is what makes shy?” Erik walked towards the double doors. “I’m going to clean your wound.” he said.

Imari crept out from the closet. “Daddy? Is everything—?” He stopped short when he realized who it was in Erik’s arms.

“Little cub...” T’Challa said softly.

A wide smile appeared on Imari’s face. “Mama!” he exclaimed and ran forward. He took his mother’s hand in his own small one and rubbed his cheek against it. “I missed you so much!”

T’Challa stroked Imari’s face with his other hand. “As did I. Did you have fun with your daddy?”

“Yes!” Imari said.

“Did you behave?”

“Yes! I was very good!”

An expression of love appeared on T’Challa’s face. “I’m proud you have been a good boy.”

“All right, li’l man. Why don’t you go watch Naruto? Your mommy and I need to talk for a bit.” Erik said.

“Okay, daddy.” Imari said, then skipped his way to the living room.

Once he was sure his son was away, Erik placed T’Challa on his bed as gently as he could. For the first time, he took in the suit T’Challa was wearing. It was mostly black but glowed purple in some areas. He stared at the fanged necklace around his neck and froze.

“What is it?” T’Challa asked once he looked at Erik’s face.

“You’re the black panther, aren’t you?”

T’Challa was silent with shock.

“Fuck.” Erik rubbed a hand over his face. “I knocked up the black panther.”

“How did you know?” T’Challa asked.

“Look, I want to catch up but first I need to make sure you don’t die.” Erik said. “I’ll be right back. Don’t move.” He went to the restroom and grabbed the first-aid kit from a cabinet. When he came back, T’Challa was naked as the day as he was born. Erik stuttered to a stop and dropped the first-aid kit he was holding. "Uh...”

“You’re right, you know. I should get over myself. It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” T’Challa said. He was way too calm for being naked and injured.

Erik gathered himself. He picked up the first-aid kit and sat on the bed. He opened the kit and started taking out the essential tools. He studied the stab wound. It didn’t look deep, more like a scratch but it was bleeding a lot. He was in no way a doctor, but he had been stabbed and shot before so he would do what he could with his knowledge. “So, from what I’ve heard, vibranium is supposed to be the strongest metal in the world.” he said conversationally.

“Yes. That’s right.” T’Challa said.

“Then how did you get stabbed?” Erik asked.

“I’m not sure, honestly.” T’Challa said. “The blade being used seemed to separate the material of my suit once it was close enough to my side, almost like a magnet.”

“Huh. Weird.” Erik said. He was applying pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding.

“Weird doesn’t cut it.” T’Challa said.

The rest of the process was done in silence. Erik was trying to focus on his task, but he couldn’t help but admire the smooth brown skin before him.

“You’re staring.” T’Challa said.

“Well, you’re hot. A real milf.”

“What’s a milf?”

“It stands for ‘mother I’d like to fuck.’” Erik said. He wasn’t expecting T’Challa’s chuckles but he was pleased he made him laugh, up until the man was wincing in pain. “Almost done, baby. Just hang on.”

Once T’Challa was wrapped up in bandages and a gauze, Erik threw away the cloth he had used to soak up the blood and ripped off the bed sheets. He had to replace them with new ones. When that was done, he helped T’Challa back in bed. Erik allowed himself to really look at his naked body and sat over him.

“What?” T’Challa asked. There was no way he was that oblivious, not when he was flashing bedroom eyes at him.

Erik passed a hand over T’Challa’s chest and thumbed at his small nipples. “Why didn’t you tell me about Imari?”

“I didn’t think you wanted to know about him. Besides, I hardly knew who you were.” T’Challa said. He didn’t seem to mind that Erik was being all touchy-feely with him.

“I’m not sure what I would’ve done.” Erik confessed. “But right now…I want to get to know him.”

T’Challa smiled. “I’m glad you do. He loves you so much already. It would’ve broken his heart if he never saw you again.”

“Would it have broken yours?”

“Probably not. I think this is the longest we’ve spoken.”

Ouch.

“Well, I’mma have to fix that.” Erik said. He leaned close with intent. Then the door opened widely.

“Mama!” Erik threw the covers over T’Challa so Imari didn’t see him naked. Imari walked over to the bed and stood by his mother’s side.

“Hello, little cub.” T’Challa said.

“Why are you in bed? Are you sick?”

“No, just a little tired.” T’Challa said.

“Oh.”

“C’mon, li’l man. Let’s leave your ma alone so he can rest.” Erik said. He scooped up Imari in his arms and headed back to the living room to watch TV. Imari ended up falling asleep again. Erik put his head on a pillow and brought him a blanket so he could sleep more comfortably. Then he headed back to his bedroom where T’Challa was. Erik stared at T’Challa’s still figure, contemplating.

He was not apart of the plan. Imari was not a part of the plan. Erik had a mission but now he had a kid and a baby mama. Then there was the fact that T’Challa was the black panther and if what Imari said was true about his grandpa’s ring, then T’Challa was also the prince. Where would Erik’s loyalties lie? With his father, N’Jobu, or with Imari, his son? He was still trying to figure that out when the door quietly creaked open.

“Daddy?”

Erik looked Imari’s way. He had that panther stuffed animal hanging from one leg and was rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“Hey, li’l man.” Erik whispered. Imari shuffled over to him and climbed into his lap. “Why are you awake?”

“Had a nightmare...” Imari said and yawned. He snuggled close to Erik’s chest and laid his head against it. Erik wrapped his arms around the little boy. “Daddy?”

“Yeah?”

Imari raised his head to meet his father’s gaze. “Will you stay with me and mama?” he asked. The question was so innocent, but it made Erik’s stomach twist. What the hell was he supposed to say? It wasn’t like he could say no to the kid.

“Yeah. Of course.” Erik said at last. He hugged him close. "I'mma do right to both of you." 


	2. Chapter 2

_A couple of months later..._

"Oh, Erik!" T'Challa moaned below the younger man. His legs were wide open and being held down by Erik. The sight of his penis sliding in and out of T'Challa's cunt repeatedly was mesmerizing. T'Challa's cock was erect and dripping above it, showing how really turned on the older man was. 

"Damn, baby. You're wet as fuck." Erik said. 

Imari was fast asleep after having a day with daddy while his mama saved the world. T'Challa was just going to pick him up, but all it took was a couple of kisses and some booty rubs for him to cave in and stay. Shortly after that, T'Challa fell into bed with Erik. Oops. They were too horny to grab a condom. T'Challa ignored the fact that this was exactly how Imari was conceived, even though Erik probably didn't remember that he fucked him raw. The odds of him getting pregnant again were a fifty-fifty chance but neither of them cared at the moment. 

"Come on, baby. Cum for me." Erik grunted above. He grinded down into T'Challa's cunt deeper, rolling his hips. It felt like he was trying to get into his womb. "Let me buss it wide open." T'Challa gripped the pillow tightly in his hands and pushed back against Erik to create more friction. 

Erik felt his orgasm starting to build up. He hands were so tight that there was no doubt that T'Challa was going to have fingermarks on his skin. "Fuck..." 

"Yes! Erik, yes!" 

"Fuck!" Erik came deep inside T'Challa's wet pussy. T'Challa rippled around him and milked him dry but he didn't stop. He slammed into T'Challa's g-spot, making the man cry out from the intense pleasure he was feeling. He had tried to be quiet when they started fucking but Erik wouldn't let him. 

T'Challa shouted when his climax hit him. He scratched down Erik's scarred back and clenched tightly around the dick inside him. His own was spurting all over his stomach, untouched.  Erik was watching with stars in his eyes as the poised prince of Wakanda became undone because of him.

"Damn, baby. You came a lot." Erik said when T'Challa stopped cumming. The man was still trembling from the aftershocks. "Dick too good?" he teased.

T'Challa half-heartedly glared at him with hooded eyes. "Shut up." 

Erik pulled out and sat back, admiring the view of T'Challa debauched. "Anyone ever see you like this besides me? Because if they have, I'mma kill 'em." 

"You don't own me." T'Challa said, though he wouldn't admit that no one has caught his attention since his reunion with Erik. 

"Not yet." Erik said with a smirk. He slipped out of bed and went to the restroom. He came back with some wipes and sat down next to T'Challa. He began cleaning the cum off his stomach and from between his legs. Once he was done, he cleaned himself up as well. When he was done, Erik slumped over T'Challa and kissed him sweetly. "So, what are the chances of having another little one of me running around the throne?" he asked when he withdrew. He looked into T'Challa's hickory colored eyes. 

"Not sure. Depends if Bast wants me to have another baby." 

"Well, I wouldn't mind another rugrat. Maybe in a year or two." Erik confessed. He lied on his back so T'Challa could put his head on his chest.

"We'll see." T'Challa said. 

* * *

Erik was in the middle of playing _Resident Evil 7_ when someone started knocking on his door. "Yeah?" he called out but no one answered. With a huff, Erik paused his game and walked towards the front door. "What?" he said once he opened it and was immediately met with the sight of big brown eyes.

"Surprise, daddy!" Imari squealed. 

Erik's frown melted away and was replaced by a smile. "Aye, li'l man!" he said. He scooped the little boy up and hugged him tightly. He withdrew from the hug to study his son.  "Wow, you're getting big!" Imari giggled happily. "Where's your momma?" 

"Telling the bad men to go away!" 

"Of course." Erik said. He was hoping to catch T'Challa before he did his black panther duties but oh well. Maybe some other time. 

A coo caught Erik's attention. He looked down and noticed that there was a basket. In the basket, there was an adorable little brown baby with dark curls, big eyes, and a pacifier in his mouth. He was wearing a little panther onesie and was looking at Erik with curiosity and he suckled on his binky. 

"What the hell is that?" Erik said out loud. He meant to say that in his head. 

"Daddy, no cursing!" Imari piped. 

"Sorry, li'l man. Daddy's just...surprised." He noticed a piece of parchment tied above the basket. He bent down and took it. He placed Imari down so he could open it and read it.

_My dearest Erik,_

 

_A couple of months ago, we had sex again. That night, once again, I got pregnant. I had a little boy and called him Jaheem. I wanted you to meet your newest son so here he is. Also, Imari missed you so that's why I dropped him off too. I'm sorry I didn't get to say hello to you but I had some business to take care of._

 

_Sincerely, T'Challa Udaku_

 

 _P.S. I hope you know how to change a diaper._ _Also, Imari is three now so you better give him something._

"Holy...Bast." Erik said. He stared at the baby who was now wiggling in his basket, stretching his small hands towards him. 

"Look, daddy! He likes you!" Imari said but Erik was hardly listening. He was too busy staring at the baby boy. 

 _"I guess Bast wanted T'Challa to get pregnant again."_ he thought to himself. 

Once the initial shock had worn off that he had a second son, Erik made Imari sit down. He placed Jaheem's basket next to him on the couch. The kid was fucking adorable, and looked a lot like him when he was an infant. There was no denying that the baby was his. Imari was happily drinking apple juice from his sippy cup as _Bleach_ played in the TV. Erik had to skip around since it wasn't very appropriate at times. Imari, like a true weeaboo, had already finished _Naruto_ and had moved on. He had loved the Sasuke figurine his father had given him. He was completely unaware that Erik had stolen it for him from a store while thinking of him.

"So...his name is Jaheem?" Erik asked. 

Imari pulled his cup from between his lips. "Yes. He was born in October." 

Fuck. He had a seven-month-old infant. Why didn't T'Challa tell him before? 

"So...how is your momma?" Erik asked. He tried to play it cool but he knew he sounded thirsty as hell. Thankfully, Imari was too little to notice. 

"Why do you want to know, daddy? Do you love him?"

Or not.

"I just..." Erik began.

Imari looked at him. "You miss him." he stated. 

Okay, so maybe his son was smarter than he thought. 

"Yeah, I do." Erik admitted. "Has he...met anyone?" 

Imari cocked his head. "What do you mean?" 

"Has there been any other men around?" 

"You mean, men trying to be my daddy?" 

Goddamn, he couldn't even be slick around his toddler son. "Yeah, I guess." Erik said. 

"Not really." Imari said. "But I heard grandmother telling mama that he needed to marry someone before that "no-good-American-hooligan" puts another baby in him." Imari shrugged. "Whatever that means." 

Erik felt like his stomach had turned into a pit and was sucking in all his intestines. "Oh. Really?" he said. His voice was calm but his heart was racing. "What did your granddaddy say?" 

"Grandfather doesn't want mama to marry yet. He says he's too young to settle down. But I think he's just saying that because he doesn't want mama to marry M'Baku." 

Erik felt rage start to build up in his chest. "Who is M'Baku?" 

"He is the Jabari lord." Imari said. "He's so big and he's really nice! I like him!" 

Erik was growing more and more irritated. "Do you like him better than your daddy?" 

Imari shook his head furiously. "No! He doesn't like Naruto!" 

Erik was a little relieved. At least his kid wasn't going to replace him with this M'Baku dude. "How about your mommy? Does he like him?" 

"I'm not sure." Imari admitted. "They get along okay." 

Erik's hands ached to punched M'Baku in the face. "Huh." 

Imari faced him. "Why are you asking me this, daddy? Are you jealous of M'Baku?" 

"Uh..." 

"Because if you are, you should get mama before M'Baku does. Even though I like him, he's not my daddy." 

That made some of the pain go away. "Thanks, li'l man." 

* * *

Erik never thought of all the things he would be afraid of was a baby; his own flesh and blood. But damn does that little baby have a set of lungs on him. Jaheem's cries were guttural and loud. They were angry. At first, Erik thought he had wet himself but he was clean. Erik had tried rocking him but the little guy was relentless. The only other options were he was either hungry or missing his mother. The urge to find that little Mexican grandmother returned but he felt embarrassed. He couldn't even calm down his own kid! 

But then there was a thud. Erik had never been so happy someone had broke into his apartment. Erik couldn't hear T'Challa approaching, but he knew it was him. 

"Aw, my poor baby. He missed his mommy." T'Challa said. He came from the shadows of the hall and rushed over to Erik. He wasn't wearing his black panther suit but a pair of Erik's sweats and a low-cut v-neck that made Erik stare at his chest and collarbones. He didn't even notice T'Challa take the baby from him. 

"Mama!" Imari ran forward and hugged T'Challa's legs. 

T'Challa lifted his shirt up, revealing his puffy pecs and inflamed nipples. "Hey, little cub." he said. "Did you miss me?" 

"Yes!" 

Erik watched, entranced as T'Challa brought Jaheem to his chest and started breastfeeding him. T'Challa started walking around as Jaheem fed from his chest. The man had an adoring expression as he watched his baby son. "Erik, how have you been?" he asked without looking away from Jaheem.

"Had a bit of a shock today when I suddenly discovered I had another fuc--freakin' son." Erik said. 

"That's what happens when one has sex without a condom." T'Challa explained to him as if he was a child. 

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Erik asked. 

"I'm sorry if I didn't but I didn't have time. I am a prince and the black panther. I have duties." T'Challa said. He stroked Jaheem's little head with tender care. 

"You could have called." Erik said, still a little hurt. 

"Our kimoyo beads aren't compatible with your primal cellphones." 

Erik grumbled and went to sit on the couch. Imari joined him and settled himself on his lap. "You wont keep secrets from me like your moms right?" 

"No!" Imari said. 

"You love your daddy, right?"

"Yes!" 

T'Challa rolled his eyes. "You're insufferable." he said. 

When Jaheem had fallen asleep, T'Challa placed him back in his basket. He tucked him in nice and tight and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well, my son." he said. He turned around and looked at his oldest son who was coloring on the coffee table. "Time to go, Imari." he said. 

Imari pouted and gave him puppy eyes. "But I want to stay with daddy."

Before T'Challa could argue, felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist.

"You don't have to go." Erik said into his ear. T'Challa shivered. "Stay, baby." 

T'Challa's cheeks were on fire. "But I..." 

"Just for the night." 

T'Challa looked at Imari's hopeful expression. He couldn't say no to him or his father for that matter. "Just for the night." he said at last. 

Imari got up and hugged T'Challa's legs. He looked up at him with a smile. "Thank you, mama!"

And so, T'Challa found himself making a bed on Erik's couch. Imari was fast asleep already and Jaheem was still snoozing in his basket. 

"What are you doing?" Erik's voice made T'Challa jump. He turned to face him. Erik was leaning against a wall, studying him. 

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to sleep." T'Challa whispered. 

"You don't have to sleep there." Erik said. "Come sleep with me." 

"Nice try, Erik, but that's exactly how we made Imari and Jaheem." 

"I'll be on my best behavior. Promise." Erik said. When he saw that T'Challa wasn't going to give in yet, he walked over and took his hand in his own. "C'mon, T. I missed you." 

"Fine." T'Challa said. "But keep your hands to yourself." 

A couple of minutes later, T'Challa found himself in Erik's bed again. His back was facing the other man. He jumped when he felt Erik hug him from behind. "Erik..." T'Challa warned. 

"I'm just hugging you. No harm in that." But as he said this, his hands brushed his pecs. T'Challa felt his nipples harden. They were so sensitive from breastfeeding. 

"Erik... No sex." 

"All right, all right." Erik lowered his hands and placed them on T'Challa's stomach. Both of them were silent for a moment. T'Challa because he was trying to get rid of the heat on his face and Erik because he was trying to get rid of his erection. 

"So..." Erik began. "M'Baku, huh?" 

T'Challa sighed. "Imari told you." 

"Yeah." 

T'Challa shifted so he was facing Erik. "I have to marry at some point. My people expect me to." 

"So you can have legitimate heirs?" Erik asked calmly but his words were laced with outrage. 

"Yes. And...I need someone to rule beside me." 

"And this M'Baku fucker is going to do that? Be a father to my damn kids?" T'Challa didn't say anything but he looked sad, so Erik softened his voice. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Probably not." T'Challa said. And the thought broke both of their hearts. Erik moved on top of T'Challa. "Erik--" 

"Let's fuck." 

"But--"

"If I'm never going to see you again, I want to be with you one more time." T'Challa didn't look entirely convinced. "C'mon, baby. I'm going to miss you bad." 

"Don't forget the condom this time." T'Challa said.


	3. Chapter 3

_Five years later..._

T'Challa was shocked to see that his old flame, his fling from when he was still a prince, was standing right in front of him. He shot up from his throne when Erik was brought to him in chains. 

"Daddy?" Imari said. 

Erik's cold look was replaced with one of happiness. "Hey, li'l man." 

"Daddy!" Imari said. Before anyone could stop him, the eight year old ran to his father and hugged his waist tightly. "I missed you so much!" 

Five year old Jaheem looked up at T'Challa while tugging on his tunic. "Mama, who is that?" he said, pointing at Erik. "Big brother called him daddy." 

Erik snapped his head up at the king. "You didn't tell him about me?" 

T'Challa was ripped out of his surprised haze. "Of course I did. He was just a baby when he met you. He doesn't recognize you." 

"So you're the rogue that impregnated my son twice?" Ramonda said with a glare. 

"Oh shit! You're T'Challa's baby daddy!" Shuri exclaimed.

"Shuri!" Ramonda hissed.

"Sorry, mama. It's just...this is suddenly feeling like a soap opera." 

"My king, what do you want us to do with him?" W'Kabi interrupted. 

"Leave us." T'Challa said to everyone. 

Okoye looked at him. "Sire--" 

"I'll be fine." T'Challa said. "Take Imari and Jaheem. I wish to speak to Erik in private." 

Everyone cleared out. Okoye took a whiny Imari and Ayo took a confused Jaheem. 

"Is he really my daddy?" Jaheem asked as he was taken away. Then the doors were closed and Erik and T'Challa were left alone. 

"You miss me, baby?" Erik asked with a smirk. 

"What do you want, Erik?"

"You for the most part." Erik said. "You gonna take these cuffs of me?" 

"I think I like you that way." T'Challa said. "Come here." 

Erik obeyed, surprisingly, without anything to say. He stood in front of the young king. "You still look fine as fuck, T'Challa." 

"You can't speak to a king like that." T'Challa said. He pointed to the floor. "On your knees. Now." 

"So it's like that, then? Fine." Erik said. His voice was low and husky and his dick was starting to harden. He knelt before T'Challa. 

The young king sat on his throne. He grabbed the back of Erik's locs and dragged him forward by them. Without being prompted, Erik began nuzzling and kissing at the heat between T'Challa's legs. T'Challa lowered his pants to his thighs and pressed Erik's face into his pussy. 

"Eat it." T'Challa ordered.

Erik didn't need to be told that. He was going to do it anyways but he loved the authority in T'Challa's voice. This was a side of him he didn't know. Erik dove right in and started to suck on T'Challa's clit. He relished the king's slutty moans. T'Challa licked his palm and started jacking himself off as Erik ate him out. He met Erik's tongue and rode it as if it was a dick. 

"You show up after all these years..." T'Challa growled above him through his gasps.

Erik kissed T'Challa's pussy lips. "I missed you." he said softly.

"You missed my cunt." 

"I love you, T'Challa." 

T'Challa felt his heart skyrocket from those four simple words but he didn't want to believe them. Erik didn't do relationships or love. "Don't say that if you don't mean it." he said. 

"I do mean it." Erik said. 

"No you don't."

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since you left." 

T'Challa was on the verge of tears. "Shut up." he said, then squished Erik's face into his pussy. He didn't let him look up, not until he came and Erik let it all happen. By the time T'Challa had cum all over himself, Erik's beard was wet with cum.  

"God, you still taste so fucking good, baby." he said. He kissed T'Challa's inner thigh. His chin was forced up. 

"Why are you here, Erik?" 

"I wanted to see you and the kids." Erik said. 

"Is that why you're wearing armor and have guns on you?" T'Challa asked. 

"I had to protect myself in case I wasn't welcome. Don't forget you're the one that said we couldn't see each other again." 

T'Challa was silent. He was right, of course. 

"How's M'Baku?" Erik asked. He would never forget the name of the man that took T'Challa from him.

"Freezing cold in the Jabarilands I presume." T'Challa answered.

Erik arched a brow. "You presume?" 

"M'Baku and I didn't marry." 

Erik felt relieved but also a little disappointed. He wanted to kick _someone's_ ass. "Lucky for him otherwise he would've been dead meat by now."

"However, my husband, Azizi is general of the king's guard." T'Challa said. He enjoyed the glint of possessiveness in Erik's eye. 

"Where do I fight this foo so you can divorce him immediately and be with me, baby?" 

"If you win the fight, I don't divorce Azizi. He is exiled and you take his place as my husband and general." T'Challa explained.

"Whatever. Same thing. So, where he at?" 

T'Challa laughed for the first time. He leaned down and took Erik's face in his hands and bumped foreheads against him gently. "I missed you too, Erik." 


End file.
